Un siglo sin ti
by Saori-Luna
Summary: No es cierto que Heero sea tan indiferente como aparenta, para saberlo sólo se necesita que Relena lo ponga a prueba un tiempo.


**Un siglo sin ti**

**Por Saori-Luna**

La lluvia caía incesablemente mientras el joven ex-piloto de Gundam esperaba pacientemente frente a la puerta. Quién se iba a imaginar que una sencilla puerta de madera iba a detener al rebelde Heero Yui, capaz de infiltrarse incluso en una escuela secundaria simplemente para obtener sus fines.

Pero ahora, la obtención de su objetivo estaba firmemente ligada a permanecer fuera del apartamento en el que deseaba entrar desde hace ya un año… tan sólo el trabajo había logrado mantener su mente despejada, pero en esos pocos momentos de reflexión no podía evitar preguntarse cómo había logrado estar tanto tiempo sin ella.

Todavía recordaba el último día del invierno pasado, cuando Relena Peacecraft, con una fuerza que él desconocía le había dicho entre indignada y dolida:

-Ya no más, Heero. Ya estoy harta de tus idas y venidas… Exhausta con tus indecisiones. No quiero volver a verte, hasta que no estés seguro de qué es lo que quieres de mí.

Y después de decir eso, había dado media vuelta y se había encerrado en su habitación. Él había pasado toda la noche esperando a que saliera, hasta que Noin había llegado al día siguiente y lo había sacado a patadas del apartamento.

Casi 365 días exactos después, lo único que había podido ver de la ministra eran sus alocuciones televisadas. Relena se había encargado de movilizar a los Preventers para alejarlo de ella y por medio año él había respetado su decisión… hasta que comenzó a ser demasiado difícil y demasiado pesado.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado, para estar aquí_

_Aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que_

_Yo no encuentro ya que hacer_

_Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero_

_Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio_

_Pero quien me iba a decir_

_Que sin ti no sé vivir_

_Y ahora que no estás aquí_

_Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Entonces, había empezado a planear una excusa para poder llegar hasta ella, y esa excusa lo tenía ahora frente a su puerta, esperando a que abriera… al parecer no había llegado en buen momento porque diez minutos después la joven aún no lo hacía…

O tal vez había llegado en el mejor momento, pensó, al ver a una agitada y visiblemente recién bañada Relena frente a él… tan sólo por unos segundos antes de volver a enfrentarse con la ya detallada madera.

-Relena, ábreme.

-Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Relena, ábreme, por favor

_Si te he fallado_

_Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti_

La joven rubia comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, de igual manera que podía percibir la presencia al otro lado de la puerta.

Según recordaba, era la primera vez que le pedía algo por favor. Era esa acaso una señal?

Lo había esperado durante un año… había pensado en él cada uno de esos días, había llorado al menos los tres primeros meses… y luego había comenzado a resignarse, a pesar que él en realidad no quería estar a su lado… a creer en su indiferencia… en su seriedad… a creer en lo que Heero Yui quería mostrarle a los demás.

Y ahora él volvía…

Temerosa, abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a esos ojos azules que la miraban con tanta fuerza, como desde el primer día…

-Qué quieres decirme?

-Te he extrañado.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado_

_Para demostrarte que he cambiado_

_Ya lo que pasó, pasó_

_Rescatemos lo que nos unió_

_Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_

_Sólo yo te pido que ahora me perdones_

_Pero quien me iba a decir_

_Que difícil es vivir_

_Y ahora que no estás aquí_

_Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Las lágrimas cesaron inmediatamente, y el piloto suspiró aliviado acercándose a ella, para ser interceptado por una mano que cruzó velozmente el espacio entre los dos.

Heero ni siquiera la vio venir, sus reflejos adormecidos por la sorpresa y sus ojos completamente abiertos y fijos en la enojada mirada azul frente a él.

-Cómo te atreves a venir después de un año a decirme eso? – dijo Relena, visiblemente dolida.

-Me tomó seis meses romper tus defensas Relena, qué más esperabas? – le respondió él, dejándose contagiar de la rabia y la frustración.

La joven se dejó caer al suelo, permitiéndole a las lágrimas fluir libremente, y resistiéndose a los brazos que intentaban rodearla.

-Esta vez todo será diferente, Relena. Te lo prometo.

Un tímido beso lo arregló todo… dejando de lado un año de lágrimas, de dolor, de ignorancia, de malentendidos… pero sobre todo, un año de soledad.

La joven sonrió tristemente, mientras correspondía al beso. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, ella no sería ella y él no sería él, y no podría amarlo como lo amaba.

Si todo fuera diferente… ellos no estarían juntos.

Ella no quería que las cosas fueran diferentes… ella simplemente quería que funcionaran bien, que pudieran amoldarse… que se convirtieran en una pareja, no en dos individuos que simplemente compartían cosas.

-No sabes lo que me hiciste durante todo este año – le dijo él, a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron abrazados.

-Ah no?

Heero la miró interrogante, mientras ella sonreía divertida.

-No eres el único con habilidades de espía, sabes?

-Bien- dijo él correspondiendo a su sonrisa – entonces así no tendré que contarte los hilos que tuve que mover para poder saber algo de ti.

-Jajajajaja, quién diría que era posible ocultarle algo al gran Heero Yui.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa – dijo, mientras apretaba aún más el abrazo – lo único que importa es esto.

Ojalá fuera cierto que lo que se demora en llegar, también se demora en acabar, pensó la ministra, mientras respondía con entusiasmo a las caricias del piloto, deseando que esta vez la tregua durara un poco más… tal vez, por la eternidad.

_Si te he fallado_

_Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti_

FIN

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, esto es lo que haces cuando tienes que esperar en una terminal de transporte por dos horas… Hacía mucho que no escribía un Heero-Relena, y aunque al escuchar la canción no fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, creo que quedó bastante afín a lo que debería ser su relación, si por fin madurara (aunque obviamente en el Blind Target mejoró muchísimo n.n). Espero que les haya gustado. Los personajes de Gundam Wing y las letras de la canción son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Matta ne


End file.
